Silent Truths
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Short one shot following Sectionals in season six. Words exchanged between Kitty and Rachel and the tension they've had finally explodes.


**A/N: A short one shot that takes place after Sectionals in Season Six. A few words shared between Kitty and Rachel and the relationship they developed through the season. Mentions of Faberry as well as Kitty and Maddison. **

* * *

"It's kind of crazy isn't it?" Kitty's voice echoes behind you and you find yourself almost tripping over your feet as you turn to look at her. She laughs and you blush (embarrassed that she caught you off guard but also because her laugh seems to fill your stomach with a fluttering).

"What is?" You ask once you've managed to right yourself and approach her.

The stage lights are off and only the regular auditorium light brighten up the place. The stage is barren and still a bit dirty due to sectionals haven taken place only a few minutes before. Kitty stands a bit closer to the left of the stage changed back into her Cheerios uniform already.

Kitty shoots you a small grin and shakes her head at you.

"You've really become a dreamer haven't you, Rachel?" It should be said with snark but instead Kitty manages to make it charming and almost sweet. "I mean it must feel crazy to stand up on this stage again."

"Oh," you mutter, flushing once more as she chuckles. "I suppose so."

"You suppose?" She questions, scrunching up her nose (reminding you of a person you once knew).

"Yes, I suppose," you smile briefly as you answer. "This stage as you know holds many memories."

"That I do," a fond grin graces her features as she sighs.

"Congratulations today, Kitty," you praise (and you have to admit that a small part of you glows with the knowledge that you've helped get her here.)

It's Kitty's turn to flush (you're mildly pleased to know you can have that effect on her) and she bows her head.

"Thanks," she murmurs, before looking up and into your eyes. "That means a lot."

"I'm serious Kitty," you find yourself continuing (and you worry that you might start to babble). "You've grown up a lot and you've come a long way. Not only with glee club, but as a person—so congratulations with that too. I'm sure your friends would be proud."

Her hazel eyes narrow for a second at your words (they probably hit close to home, too close and you prepare to be berated) but instead she shakes her head and steps closer. You momentarily think that a repeat of junior year with Quinn is about to happen, but nothing does instead Kitty's arms wrap around you and surprisingly you return the hug.

"What was that about?" you ask once she's pulled slightly away with her arms still wrapped around your torso, but loosely.

She shrugs and you can tell that she's debating within herself to allow more thoughts to be shared.

"Just a form of thank you, I guess," Kitty replies and you feel the flutter in your stomach again.

"Mmm," you hum as you hug her once more before fully stepping back. "I guess we should start discussing the set list for regionals or at least find out the competition."

"That can wait for tomorrow, Rachel," Kitty laughs, "we should celebrate today. Especially you and Kurt, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you two as well as celebrate the fact that you'll be returning to NYADA."

Once again, Kitty's caught you off-guard and she smirks at your dropped jaw.

"How?" You gape and she manages to just smile.

"I do pay attention even when it doesn't seem like I do," Kitty replies coyly and you can't help but nod because you're sure she's not bluffing.

"Then I guess we should be getting you back to your team then," you mention making your way to the stairs in order to walk over to the choir room.

"Rachel," Kitty whispers catching your attention. You stop and turn to look at her over your shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she says and you just offer her a small smile.

"No, Kitty," you say repeating her words, "thank you. Thank you for everything."

There's more that you want to share, both of you but Maddison chooses that exact moment to walk in. She eyes you curiously, takes in the close position and you think you see her stiffen for only a moment, but that may be the lights playing games with your eyes.

"Oh there you are, Kitty," Maddison states, "and Ms. Berry perfect. We're waiting for you, we want to place the trophy. And then we want to have a little celebration."

"We'll be right there Maddison, thank you," you reply and watch as the girl leaves the room.

However, as she leaves this time you note how her eyes linger on Kitty. And from the corner of your eyes you see the blonde Cheerio look after her with an almost lustful expression. This time you're sure your mind is playing tricks on you. Kitty, shifts once more and you realize you may or may not having been staring at her for a little bit. So maybe your brain is right.

"We should go then," Kitty mentions passing you, but out of sheer reflex you reach for her hand and she stops.

"Join me for dinner tonight," you invite her politely. "We need to talk about some things."

She nods slightly, unnoticeable to anyone else (but you've trained to spot things like this, little tics that give things away—Quinn was a perfect example).

* * *

"I don't know why I'd assume you'd take me to Breadsticks," Kitty jokes as she steps into your temporary home.

It's a simple studio apartment, after your father sold your childhood home he moved to another apartment complex closer to the center of Lima, but decided he needed a much planned vacation. The divorce hit him harder than he thought, not a depressive state but after all Leroy did share a big portion of his life with Hiram so a vacation was exactly what he needed to clear his head. So you had found a decent studio apartment that wasn't too far from McKinley or the center of town but also was affordable with your non-existent paying job.

"Their vegan options are very limited," you confess, "plus I'm a decent cook when it comes to making stir-fry and things like that."

"Stir-fry actually sounds pretty good," Kitty comments moving to take a seat on the couch. "Should I help you with anything?"

"Would you mind popping open the wine," you say and she looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "I trust you not to get shitfaced, Kitty. I think one to two classes of wine will be alright."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining," Kitty chuckles as she changes her route towards the kitchen. "Where's the wine bottle opener?"

"In the drawer next to the sink," you explain pointing it out as you get ready to cook pretty much the only thing you know how to. "Glasses are in the cupboard above the sink. Are you allergic to anything? Peanuts for example?"

She shakes her head as she begins to open the wine and you begin to cook.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kitty asks once she's served both of you a glass of wine.

You sigh stirring the noodles and vegetables, but turn to look at her. She's somehow perched herself onto the counter, legs crossed and swinging of the edge, glass of wine in her hand. She looks older, more mature, but maybe that's due to her clothing. She's not in the Cheerios uniform instead she's in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a nice simple black t-shirt and a white jean jacket.

"I want to know how you're holding up," you state and watch as suddenly her defenses begin to kick in. You really should have more tact, but you're you so you don't.

"What do you mean?" It's incredible how quickly she can change back into the bitch you met two years ago.

"I mean Kitty, I want you to be honest with me," you confess, "I want to know how you've been doing since the glee club got back together."

"I'm fine," she quips quickly, "I'm done applying to colleges, succeeding in the Cheerio department, and just won sectionals. So I'm fine."

"But are you happy?" you ask, biting your lips at her silence; you turn back to the food and stir it.

"What are you asking me, Rachel?" Kitty settles on saying after a long pause.

"I want to know if you're happy? I want to know if you—"

"Why?"

Why, is a good question? You've never really cared before unless it had to do with you. Kitty pretty much told you that when you first tried to re-recruit her. You guess it's the fact that she reminds you of many people and of once person in particular. One person that you hoped would be more than a memory.

"I—," you choke trying to form a sentence. "Because I care about you Kitty?"

"Do you Rachel?" Kitty questions setting down her glass of wine and jumping off the counter.

As she steps closer to you, your breath can't help but hitch.

"Do you honestly care, Rachel? Do you care about me? Or about who I am in your mind?"

"Kitty," you whisper feeling her corner you in your own kitchen. "Please."

"I'm not her, Rachel," Kitty continues. "I'm never going to be her, no matter how much you try to turn me into her."

"Kitty," you try pleading, raising your hands in order to stop her from coming closer. "Kitty, that isn't what I mean."

"Then what did you mean? I'm not her Rachel," Kitty repeats stepping back as the tears begin to leak from her eyes.

You open your mouth ready to explain only to let it fall open when you truly don't know what to say. A bitter chuckle leaves Kitty's lips as she wobbles the glass on her lips, she sighs and straightens.

"I don't want to talk about this, Rachel," Kitty murmurs. "I just want to eat dinner and celebrate our win, please."

You swallow and nod; turning back to the stir-fry you finish up. Both of you eat dinner quickly and quietly only the clatter of silverware against the plates. You cringe every time they make contact and send shots firing in your small apartment. This was not how you were picturing your night going, not at all.

You serve Kitty her second glass of wine and she smiles politely to you before she picks up the plates and settled them into the dishwasher. You're pulling out the sorbets (you like to indulge once in a while) from the fridge and Kitty's grabbing spoons. It's slightly domestic and you feel empty all of a sudden. It seems that for the past two years, all you've been doing is playing house with someone new.

There was Finn, the person you swore you'd spend eternity with if only things had been different (but you can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control). Brody and you shared something similar to a home for the short time you spent together; again if maybe both of you had been honest. Then there's Jesse St. James and while you've never shared a home; you did humor yourself with an imagined future. As for now Sam shows promise, but you can't help and think of Mercedes and what she shared with the blond. Of course there's one fantasy that helps you sleep at night, but you know that's a million miles away.

It's as you dig into the sorbet that you really realize that no matter how reluctant Kitty is to have this conversation it needs to happen. For her sake and for your own sanity: you need to know that his pull you feel between her and you isn't something your imagination is dreaming up. You need to confirm that this isn't going anywhere or that maybe something could come out of it.

"Kitty," you breathe watching her pause mid-bite of sorbet. "I don't want to fight, but I do want to talk. Can you hear me out?"

The spoon drops nicely into the bowl and Kitty crosses her arms pushing herself slightly away from the table. Her green eyes scrutinize you as you swirl the remainder of your sorbet.

"What do you want, Rachel? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me that I'm not delusional," you state. "I want you to tell me that whenever we're in the same room, you feel this energy between us. And it's not even a sexual or lustful energy it's just this drawl that lulls us together. Tell me I'm not this desperate."

Kitty bites her lip and that stops you from continuing. You can see the gears turning in her head. She really is similar to another blonde, and that makes you wince because you need to start treating Kitty and Kitty and not as a carbon copy of Quinn Fabray.

"I can't tell you that, Rachel," Kitty answers eventually, "but I also can't deny it."

That has your head snapping up and your eyes shine bright with hope.

"Ki—"

"I'm not done talking, Rachel. This energy you feel, it's there but it's not something we can dive into. You're longing after someone you could have if you'd pull you head out of your ass. And I am lulled to you because you represent everything I've ever wanted in someone else, someone that maybe was within in my reach."

The in someone else hits you harder than you thought it would.

"Kitty what do you see when you look at me?" you ask, truly curious to what she will say.

"I see someone who is annoying and dramatic and has issues she needs to be getting over—but who's compassionate from time to time and talented, and who I apparently can't say no to, no matter how much I try."

"Why are you so afraid to open yourself up to someone, Kitty?" You interrogate, watching her slump slightly. "Why are you so against letting others in? You can do it Kitty, I know you can."

"I can't Rachel!" Kitty snaps, slamming her hands onto the table. It rattles and you let out a small gasp causing Kitty to stand. She looks at you before beginning to pace the space next to the table running her hands through her hair. "This is why she left, you know? You're too naïve Rachel, you keep looking to see the best in everything and when it's not there you pretend it doesn't exist! This glee club isn't your glee club. We're not the same. You got lucky, Rachel. You really did. You met the love of your life, the two of them along with your best friends. When I started nothing lasted, I thought they had my back but I was wrong."

You open your mouth to interrupt, but you've broken the damn Kitty Wilde has on her heart, thoughts, emotions, and soul—so she just keeps spilling her feelings.

"When we started out, we were just a copy of your club. We all were just there—I was Quinn, except bitchier and much more religious, Ryder was Finn all over again along with a mix of Sam except a litter less dim even with his dyslexia, Jake was just like his older brother—a Puckerman at heart, Unique was—I guess is a mixture of Kurt and Mercedes; loud and talented, and Marley, Marley was you Rachel—sweet, kind, a little bit taller, but just as naïve."

"Kitty, where are you going with this?"

"We were replicas of you and look at what happened to your club! Yes Mercedes is beginning to become successful, but what about Santana? Where's Quinn? Why did Puck join the Air Force? Is Brittany actually happy and what about Mike? And you Rachel? Look at you you're back in Lima, somewhere we know you don't belong!"

You cringe once more at the words, they're hitting you harder than you wished.

"Kitty," you interrupt, "you're not us. You have your own character and strengths."

"And where have those gotten me, Rachel?" Kitty whispers sobering up. "I'm alone again, yes I stayed because of Sue, but I'm alone. They all left: Unique, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Joe…even Bree left me, Rachel. What does that say of me?"

You sigh while standing up and approaching her. You bring her into your arms and let her start to cry into your shoulder, she shakes and you curse at yourself for breaking this steel woman.

"Kitty, they've all impacted you, been there for you and everything. They haven't left you if they're in your heart."

"But haven't they?" Kitty mutters. "Yes, you fight with your glee club, but Rachel they'd all come at the drop of a hat for you if you needed them. Did you know it was the first time I saw Unique in a year and a half. And we talked as if nothing had changed except everything had. I know times change and I know people move on and grow, but Rachel I want someone to share that with like you have Kurt."

"Oh Kitty," you murmur, "I'm sorry…but Kitty, you just have to hope. You have to hope that you'll find that one special soul mate. And when you do, you have to make sure they don't slip away."

"What if I've already found them?" Kitty mentions, shifting so she looks into your eyes. "I'm just too afraid to try because Rachel, I won't be able to pick myself up again if the same things happens."

"Then you have to trust your instincts and go for it anyway," Rachel stated genuinely.

"I'm terrified, Rachel."

"As am I, Kitty," you confess and for the first time the girl in your arms is Kitty Wilde and not Quinn Fabray.

"She's still waiting for you," Kitty mentions feeling the shift in your posture.

She pulls away from you and takes a deep breath before turning to look at you.

"Go get her, Rachel," Kitty smiles slightly, "you still can make it right."

You shoot her a smile and call her name before she manages to leave the building.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah," she pops her head around the door.

"Wait," you state and walk over the entrance. She's standing swaying from foot to foot as you approach. Quickly before you lose your nerve, you lean in closer and peck her softly on the lips. It's not mind blowing or anything along those lines. It's sweet and simple and somewhat intimate.

"Kitty, go get her," you state. "I bet she'll be happy to have another Cheerio to hang out with. Plus she's a sweet girl, you'll balance each other out."

Kitty's eyes widen for a moment before she nods and echoes words.

"Don't let her slip through your fingers, Berry."


End file.
